tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Torden
NAME: Albert Torden RACE: Altmer/High Elf GENDER: Male AGE: Mid Twenties (?) GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: None SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: N/A WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: "Gram" a Nordic longsword, with a short crossguard, and small garnets embedded within the center of the crossguard on either side. Its name engraved upon the blade in dovahzul runes. A large hunting bow named "Dremhah" or "Harmony". "Lass" engraved upon one side, "Dinok" upon the other, both in dovahzul writting. A long, sturdy, dwemer metal blacksmith's hammer. "Kren" and "Vokren" etched on the different sides of the handle. Also carries a small hunting sword w/ a serrated "saw-like" back, more for utility than combat. Update: Gram is now broken beyond repair, and the hammer lost. Currently carrying Dremhah and an iron dagger. Is adept at both the destruction and restoration schools of magic. Not specializing in one form of destruction magic but being quite proficient in the use of fire, frost, and shock magic respectively. Often combining the three elements with one another for his spells. Knows a wide variety of spells, and is constantly pushing himself to learn more. But is not particularly proficient at any field. REGION OF BIRTH: Whiterun Hold, Skyrim OCCUPATION: Wanderer/Adventurer FAMILY: Mother and Father Alfbrand, elder Brother Brandr and Sister Lilinia (currently distant from each of them). PERSONALITY: Humble and empathetic towards others, but also somewhat dark and cynical at times. Can be fearful and selfish as well, though he tries not to be. Normally very quiet, calm, and introverted, but capable of violent rage and loud outbursts. He is also smart, patient, and often times quite hesitant or cautious. Can be more playful and laid back around those he knows well. Can be rather awkward in most social encounters. HAIR: Dark brown, bedraggled/somewhat curly and unkept. Long enough to cover his ears without falling down over his neck and shoulders. EYES: Gold and brown FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: More square and rugged than what is commonly expected of Elven kind, with a rough beard. SKIN: Pale gold. Dovahzul and Nordic runes (writing, letters, and symbols representing various animals and natural elements) tattooed on the right side of his torso, and all along his right arm. A couple scars on his left hand, large scar on left thigh. Light scars on the left side of his face. Some other light, less noticeable, scars throughout his body. Light scarring on knuckles of right hand. BODY: Somewhat taller than most Altmer, and broad-shouldered. Heavy, muscular-thick build. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Chitin armor and left Bracer. Right arm often times left unarmored, sometimes with the sleeve of his shirt rolled up as well. Left side, however, is a little more heavily armored. With a somewhat larger, more protective pauldron covering the shoulder and sitting close to the neck. Also wears leather boots, a faded dark brown mage hood, and dark grey scarf. And cloth wrapped around right hand and wrist. Wears a small piece of sandalwood as a necklace, as well as an iron ring on left middle finger. Both with small engravings. Update: The chitin armour has been rendered useless from extensive damage sustained. BEAST FORM (if any): None History of Character: Albert was born the youngest of three children. Father a Nord adventurer, mother an Altmer whom his father met while traveling. Albert himself was born within the province of Skyrim. Spending his childhood years traveling to various locales with his family. From his family, and friends of his family, Albert learned a wide assortment of skills. Although he was never the most talented of individuals, he was often thought of as being rather smart. And he was always willing to learn. Swordplay, magic, smithing, even some stealth and archery for hunting. He had learned all of these through proper tutelage as well as trial and error. But he never attained much proficiency in any field. Unfortunately, while Albert was still quite young, his parents fell into various hardships. Possibly resorting to more criminal work to survive. During this time his parents had also fallen into frequent drug abuse, and Albert had to rely more on his elder siblings as he grew up. Now years since he's seen any of his family, Albert wanders with the hopes of making his own living through adventure. Just as his father had done before him. He hopes to earn enough so that he may one day find his parents, wherever they may be, and help them through their turmoil. While, at the same time, hoping to never become like them. Likes: Empathy, fairness, intelligence and wisdom. Solitude and peacefulness. The Aurora Borealis that inhabit the nightly atmosphere of skyrim. Cold (to an extent) as well as nature and wildlife. Music and song. Simplicity. Hard work and earning what he gets. Reading and occasional writing and drawing, though he's no artist or poet. Dislikes: Cruelty. Unnecessary conflict, complications, and bloodshed. Skooma and drug abuse. Loud, obnoxious, irritating people. Or rather those he may find to be "irritating". Normally uncomfortable with large crowds of people and social interaction. Though since he travels alone, he accepts the fact that he must interact with others out of necessity. Violence. Ambitions: To earn enough to one day help his parents out of their turmoil. To adventure throughout the land, maybe even helping others in the process. Reasons for Ambitions: He wants to help his family, but doesn't know how. He hopes to figure that out in his travels. Arrival at Imperial City: After some time of traveling and wandering the province of Cyrodiil, Albert made his way back to the Imperial capital. He'd been hoping to find his parents again and help them with the gold he had managed to save, but was met with failure and lost most of his gold in the process. Close to reaching his destination, Albert encountered goblins along the road. He dispatched all but one, and that one escaped with its life. Injured, Albert continued hobbling his way to the City. Almost there, he noticed the goblin returned with more at its back. Albert Torden ran to the City bridge where an Imperial Watchman helped him quell the threat. After greeting, and thanking the guard for his help, Albert made his way across the bridge and into the Imperial City. Arena: Albert Torden managed to situate himself at an inn located in the market district, under the management of one Sorinis Andver. The Elf sold whatever loot he got off the goblins at a local general goods store, then visited Berene Spice Trade, a store run by Floyd Beren that sells an assortment of spices, sugars, herbs, and other similar food product. It is here Albert heard from Floyd of various... opportunites, within the city. Such as courier work and Arena combat. Albert managed to get himself a gladitorial position at the Imperial City Arena. Though he disliked the work, he reasoned that he needed the money and had not much else he could do. Albert vs Crain: For his first battle, Albert Torden was pitted against a middle aged Imperial man, appearing to be a seasoned veteran of both the Imperial Legion as well as the Arena itself. The man was taller than most of his race, wielding a Dwemer metal gladius and shield, a welcoming and friendly look in his eye. The two greeted each other with respect in the center of the arena, adressing one another before initiating combat. The battle was intense, and grueling for both parties. The two clashed, The Imperial man fighting like a seasoned pro, Albert barely able to keep up. This Imperial was clearly out of Albert's league, but the Elf managed to survive and, despite the odds, force the Imperial to a yield. The Imperial told Albert to end his life, as is customary within the Arena, but Albert folded, and could not commit to the deed. Albert Torden spared this man's life. He returned to the bloodworks to meet the furious Blademaster. The two argued over the current situation, and an angered Albert left to return to his temporary home at the inn. For a few of weeks time, Albert continued to fight at the Arena. He won several matches, earning him more coin, and slightly more respect from the Blademaster, with each fight. The fighting took its toll on the Altmer, however, and he eventually decided to abstain from that particular line of work for however long he felt he'd need. Meeting With Crain: While walking through the streets of the Imperial City one day Albert saw a man of whom looked very familiar, the Altmer then recognized this man as the one he fought in the Arena. Albert could not avoid him, and the two met face to face outside the walls of the coliseum. In the street they spoke with one another, the man introducing himself as "Crain Navar". As they spoke, Crain imparted to Albert some of his own wisdom, while also telling him to be ready if they ever met again within the Arena. Courier: Wandering the strrets of the great city, Albert Torden found a job offering posted on the wall of a building. Someone was looking for an able-bodied individual to deliver a package for them. Interested parties were to meet with a "Lorundil Faelock" in the Elven Gardens district. There was a small map with the location of an inn marked on it. Albert made his way to the inn or, rather, the hotel in the Elven Gardens and asked for Lorundil. The innkeeper wouldn't tell him anything unless he purchased something. Albert bought himself a glass of wine and the innkeeper, an Altmer introducing himself as Valarion Faelock, directed him towards Lorundil. Lorundil, a rather tall Altmer and twin brother to Valarion, introduced himself and the three Elves discussed the job offer. After some discussion, Albert was given a parcel by the brothers, and was told to deliver it to a Breton woman named "Joslin Brolen" in the city of Chorrol. Albert left the hotel, gathered provisions for his journey, and left the city that day. Thieves in the Night: As night fell upon the land, Albert made camp in the forest, some distance from the main road. He thought he'd heard noises coming from the thickets and stood to investigate. He was barely able to conjure a ward in time to take the brunt of an incoming fireball spell, but it still sent him flying across the camp site. Two young Imperials emerged from the forest and proceeded to rob a stunned Albert, one going through his belongings while the other held a sword to his throat. Albert, however, was able to get the upperhand by using telekinesis to throw his hammer (that had been lying on the ground out of reach) into the face of the man that had him pinned. The aggressor was stunned, and his companion didn't know how to react. Albert regained his composure and overpowered the two with magic and his physical strength. The two pleaded for their lives, but the enraged Altmer would have none of it. Albert stabbed the more aggressive of the two through his stomach, and slammed the man to the floor before casting a spell to engulf his hand in frost and flame and proceeding to burn the man's face until he was dead. Albert turned his attention to the other, terrified at what had just transpired, and dragged the poor boy deeper into the woods. Where the Altmer used his hammer to crush one of the Imperial's hands, and one of his legs, before tearing the young man's shirt open and using the same spell from before to brand his chest. Afterwards, Albert awoke from his rage and, wrought with guilt, ran back to his camp where he wept as exhaustion overcame him and he fell asleep. The next morning, Albert went back into the forest to search for the young man, but found no trace of him. Delivery: Within the next day or so's travel, Albert arrived at his destination, the city Chorrol. Form a local innkeeper he acquired knowledge to the place of residents of Joslin Brolen, the woman whom the Faelocks wanted their parcel delivered to. Albert met the Breton at her home and gave her the package. She spoke with him some before rewarding him with a sum of gold in a large leather pouch, and giving him a note to deliver to the Faelock brothers. Afterwards Albert, now able to afford a better place to rest for the night, and uncomfortable with the looks given him by the dunmer woman whom was the innkeeper at the place he'd visited prior, opted to stay at a more expensive hotel rather than the meager inn. The next day he hired the next available carriage to the Imperial City and left the City of Chorrol... Ambush: The carriage had been on the road for some time when they came upon an injured man in the middle of the road. The carriage had stopped, and Albert stepped out to check on the man. He turned out to be bait, set up by a band of marauders. The injured man tried to warn them of the danger, but it was too late, he was shot dead as the bandits emerged from bush and thicket to attack the carriage. Albert used the man's corpse as a shield as he returned to the carriage and shouted at the driver to go. The driver was shot with an arrow and lost control of the carriage, the horses veered offroad, the carriage hit a boulder, and went crashing down a hill. Albert awoke at the bottom of the hill, injured, and in great pain. But he managed to persevere, consuming a potion of healing to alleviate the pain, and giving some to the now unconscious driver. Albert then defended himself, the driver, and what was left of the carriage, from the attackers. Using the wrecked vehicle as cover from the bandits' ranged weapons. The bandits attempted to descend the hill and finish what they started, but Albert was able to fight back. He killed all that came down to harm him, save for one, a Nord woman whom he was only able to incapacitate by rendering her unconscious. Return: That night, Albert made camp near the carriage. Tending to his own wounds, those of the carriage driver, and even those of the bandit woman, as best he could. He kept the woman restrained as they camped there for the night... The next morning, Albert salvaged what he could from the wreckage and fashioned a makeshift wagon. In the wagon was the driver, the woman, and their items. Albert pulled the wagon himself the rest of the distance to the Imperial city, and later that day they would arrive. But as they neared, an explosion (likely caused by the woman in a last ditch effort to avoid incarceration) destroyed the wagon and knocked Albert uncoscious. He awoke in a temple of healing inside the city the next day, where monks treated his and the driver's injuries. The woman was never found. After he had finished his recovery, Albert left the temple, and would go about miscellaneous doings as he adjusted to being back in the city. One such thing being the delivery of Joslin Brolen's note the Faelock twins and completing his job. One day, he decided to pay the carriage driver a visit at the temple where they were healed. But upon asking the monk who healed him about the driver, he learned that the man had succumbed to his injuries and passed earlier that day. A disheartened Albert returned to the room he'd rented at Sorinis' Inn in the Market district, and mourned the carriage driver's death. As well as reading through his old journal, remembering events that had transpired years earlier... Category:Characters